Griger
Griger 'is a very dangerous person that has been living in hiding out in '''siberia '''for years as he is now currently trudgeing towards each place with people slaughtering each man, woman, and child. It is unknown where he is going at this time. 'Apperance When he was a little boy he was without home or clothes as he would only wear clothe he found in the trash, his hair would be covered in dirt from sleeping on the ground. As he started to kill at a very young age his body would be stained with red for days before he would wash it off. During his teenage years he would spike up his hair with the blood of his victims giving it the look of red dye. He would often steal clothing from any place and would only wear out of all of them, the rest would be used for fire wood. Now as an adult coming out of hiding in the snow for years he has gotten hold of black leather coat, jeans, sneakers, and black muscle shirt he killed from a man with a family while he also killed them. Personality When he was a little baby growing up in the streets he had to grow cold in order to survive the day, he had also found the instinct to kill without any remorse. Anyone tried to pick a fight with him, take his food, or even look at him funny, he would snap their neck off and eat them for food. As the time changed he became less and less human and more canablisitc demon with nothing for compassion or understand. During his teenage years his grip on reality became more and more forward as he would kill not just for survival but for pleasure as well, during this freak out pain and death meant absolutly nothing to him. As he grew up to be an Adult he had no emotions what so ever all he ever showed was anger towards anyone who he thought were judging or making fun of him, he would simply mutilate them in front of a large group then turn his attention towards the group. His grip on reality is by far dead as he feels that everyone judges him for what he does weither it simply or something complicated, he would hear voices telling him to kill everyone who brought him the pain that he was feeling. To him all the people wish he was dead instead of alive and that the very chance they had, they would insult him making him go beserk in the process. History During one of the greatest depressions in the history of the Soul-Society people were trying to make ends meet and couldn't due to having families. In one stormy raining night a couple couldn't feed their young newborn baby due to not having any kind of financies. After figuring out they could save themselves they had one problem it involved having to abandon their own son, after much thought the couple went someone private and threw the baby into the water then left abandoning their child. By some miracle the boy survived and was found by a sweet old woman trying to get home through the drought. She decided to adopt him. After a few years the boy was now a little kid who his adoptive mother named Griger which for her meant the being of happiness and joy. Griger had everything a kid could need clothes, food, and even though she had to pay extra toys, for Griger it was not only love it was the best day of his life. Though one day when he woke up he went to go wake up his mother though it was too late as she had died in her sleep from not taking her medication. This left Griger alone with no one to look after him. After the death of his mother Griger was forced to be moved into an orphanege, it didn't take long for alot of the kids to taunt him for being the youngest though he though they were trying to be his friend. During the long months of waiting and waiting to be adopted, the kids starting hurting Griger while the caretakers simply ignored his plees of help. After one severe beating he ran away wanting to see his mother buried so he could have some peace of mind, though when he got there he didn't see a funeral all he saw was his mother being tossed into the river like trash. Suddenly something snapped inside Griger as he turned from a once normal sweet loving boy into a horrible monster. He returned to the orphenage with a sword that he found then procceded to massacre all the children in the orphanege as well all the caretakers. The last thing people saw of Griger was him setting not only the orphanage but the entire village on fire as he simply walked away eating a hand of the children that picked on him the most. Through his childhood and teenage years Griger went completly mental killing anyone he finds and kills them without a second guess. Each place he ﻿would go on he would not only slaughter each and every single person he would then burn down the place that he has ever been too. On his travels somehow he was able to gain a strange unique ability that allowed him to gain himself his own Zanpakuto. Not only that but it allowed him to absorb the skills of all Soul-Reapers that have come in contact with him making him one of the most dangerous man in the entire Soul-Society. When he became an adult and finally realized that there was more to destroy in The World of The Living, he managed to steal a gigai and broke into the world of the living. Although he made a mistake and wound up in cold siberia. He stayed there for years until he heard of powerful warriors that he found to be the most delious and could make him even more powerful. Abilities Blood-Drive Manifestation- '''when Griger was but a young child he was able to turn all the rage, darkness, and emotions into energy that has been used to absorb blood of many warriors with unique abilities. When done like this the dna he obtains from it merge with his own body giving him the abilites, skills, and power of the person he drinks from no matter how strong the person is or how dangerous the person is. '''Master Swordsmanship- Although he had not one single proper training session with his blood drive ability he has been able to absorb the knowlegde and skill that would have taken a normal person years to master. It was at one point that he had defeated a Captain that he achived his most powerful and deadly sword style anyone has ever seen. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り,'' One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. '''Hakuda Master'-Although he had no training in this way of fighting during all the times he had practice by learning some fighting to defend himself. After absorbing so much abilities he naturally has the fighting power though he would only use it against much stronger opponents. *'Sōkotsu '(双骨, "Double Bone") when he focuses the energy into his fists to use this move it causes a powerful glow of aura making the punch twice as strong. Immense Spiritual Pressure-After being given his Zanpakuto he was only given a small amount of spirit energy though after absorbing energy from all beings with spirit energy. He is able to use that energy to make himself more powerful and stronger as well. Category:Character